The COEP objectives will continue to mirror those of the NIEHS Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Center: 1) To foster collaborative investigations in the two Center target research areas: Marine and Fresh Water Toxins and Human Disease, Marine and Fresh Water Models of Human Health; and 2) To educate and serve as a resource concerning the human health and environmental impacts of the Marine and Freshwater Toxins and the importance of Marine and Freshwater Models for our target groups: health care providers and patients, and K-12 students and Educators (as well as the scientific community, media and the general public). Dr. Fleming also plans to seek collaborations with other NIEHS COEP groups, particularly the other Marine and Freshwater Biomedical Sciences Centers since they have shared COEP issues in terms of topics, target groups and very limited COEP resources. Drs. Fleming and Walsh have already established connections with the NIEHS Center in Bar Harbor (Maine) to begin planning a joint scientific and COEP conference in the next 2 years as well as active sharing of information and resources.